


В последний момент

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Рождество приносит неожиданные сюрпризы и открытия.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	В последний момент

**Author's Note:**

> ВОРНИНГ!!! Читать осторожно! На этих соплях можно поскользнуться!
> 
> Читать под плейлист https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5dUfN8G5aw для пущего Рождественского эффекта!
> 
> Написано для моей любимой Крыкошки, в подарок на этот Новый 2021 год, по скромной заявке «флаффное порно». И я честно старалась, камрад!

Первым позвонил Юсуф. Из его сумбурного объяснения он понял лишь то, что его бронь, сделанная еще месяц назад, внезапно пропала и он не сможет прилететь. Он уже попытался купить билеты на другой рейс, но что-то снова не сложилось, и ему не прибыть вовремя, ну вот вообще никак. Но зато он сердечно поздравляет его, и обещает навестить его в самое ближайшее время, только не сегодня.

Имс заканчивал украшение «Рождественского полена», когда раздался новый звонок. На этот раз от Ариадны. За попытками изобразить внезапно разыгравшуюся простуду, Имс различил чей-то сдавливаемый смех на заднем плане. Впрочем, и причину, и суть этого разговора он знал еще до его начала: Ариадна тоже не приедет.

И, конечно, его совсем не удивил звонок от Кобба. Тот традиционно прикрывался детьми, хотя уже давно вернул им мнимый долг за свое отсутствие. И даже Майлз стал намекать, что ему неплохо бы проводить какое-то время вне дома. Не сказать, что Кобб лучшая или самая веселая компания на Рождество, но с тех пор, как он воссоединился с семьей, выносить его стало гораздо легче. Особенно, после пары бокалов хорошего вина.

Оставался еще один гость, которого Имс хотел бы видеть больше всего, но именно от него он так и не получил вразумительного ответа. В их последнем скомканном разговоре ему пришлось довольствоваться сдавленным «подумаю» и короткими гудками. 

В надежде немного взбодриться и все-таки вернуть себе то приятное расслабленно-теплое рождественское настроение, в котором ему в голову пришла идея собрать старую команду вместе, Имс решил погулять по городу. Он любил это время года: яркие огни, шелест упаковочной бумаги, предпраздничная суета – все это дарило приятное мимолетное ощущение, что вот-вот все изменится к лучшему. Предвкушение. Именно это Имс так любил и ценил – когда балансируешь на грани получения желаемого, в полушаге от успеха.

И, пожалуй, именно так он бы и охарактеризовал их отношения с Артуром. В полушаге от… Напряжение, возникшее с самой первой встречи, неустанно сокращало расстояние между ними и привело в одну постель пару лет назад. Тогда же появился простой уговор: никакого давления, никаких обязательств, никто никому ничего не должен. И по началу это вполне устраивало Имса, азартного и временами слишком легкомысленного, чтобы остановиться и подумать. Но как быть, когда осознал, что с течением времени все изменилось?

Артур бывал холодным и закрытым даже с относительно близкими, и только Имс знал, каким горячим он может быть. Впрочем, не только это. Например, Имс точно знал, что у Артура есть дурацкий свитер с оленями и он терпеть не может какао из-за молочной пенки, зато кружку с гранатовым глинтвейном у него придется отбираться с боем. Имс заранее жалел того беднягу, который все-таки решился бы на этот последний подвиг. Еще Артур любил ходить босиком по мягким пушистым коврам, наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями к ступням и ужасно боялся щекотки. 

Артур был всем тем, что Имс хотел в это Рождество, но именно это оказалось недоступно.

Гуляя по Лондонским улицам, Имс успел подмерзнуть и раз двадцать посмотреть на экран телефона: ни звонка, ни смс. Вообще-то у него был экстренный способ связаться с Артуром, и он мог бы использовать их кодовое сообщение. Это было бы злоупотреблением, конечно же, но какое это имеет значение, если Артур будет рядом? Ладно, не в сочельник, но хотя бы Рождественским утром. 

В который раз отметая эти мысли, Имс сел в машину и завел двигатель. С улиц сбежали даже самые романтичные пары: мороз стал прихватывать не только не прикрытый нос, но и забираться под плотные шарфы и шапки. Пора было отправляться домой и хотя бы попробовать имитировать праздник.

В гостиной горел свет, и кто-то тихо смеялся. Прислушавшись, Имс понял, что это телевизор: показывали один из этих ретро-фильмов про Гринча или Духов Рождества. Осмотрев прихожую, Имс расслабился: он уже знал, кого найдет в комнате.

Артур обнаружился в кресле, напротив телевизора, в его руках исходила паром чашка с чем-то красным, а голыми стопами он елозил по толстому ковру. И да, на нем был тот самый свитер в оленях. Имс даже протер глаза, пытаясь понять, не привиделось ли ему все это – будто его мысли материализовались. И он даже потянулся за тотемом, когда Артур повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся:

– Извини, я немного похозяйничал на твоей кухне, не знал, когда ты вернешься.  
– Без проблем, – выдавил Имс, пытаясь усмирить бабочек где-то под ребрами.  
– Кстати, а где все? – Артур отставил кружку и встал из кресла.  
– Соскочили в последний момент, – пожал плечами Имс, стаскивая, наконец, шарф и шапку.  
– О, так я твой единственный гость? – Артур будто подкрадывался к Имсу, и вот уже стоял почти вплотную к нему.  
– Вообще-то, я думал, что и тебя не будет, – обида дернула Имса за язык и Артур замер в миллиметре от его губ.  
– Да? Так ты ждешь кого-то еще? – в голосе явно послышалось напряжение.  
– Не мели ерунды!

Имс сгреб Артура в охапку и сам поцеловал, прижимая к себе. Он ласкал его губы, наслаждаясь энтузиазмом и страстью, с которой тот отвечал ему. Соску-у-чился. 

– У меня, кстати, тоже все решилось в последний момент, – пробормотал Артур, прочесывая Имсу отросшие волосы от висков к затылку. – Не люблю напрасно обнадеживать, ну и хотелось сделать сюрприз, конечно.  
– Тебе удалось, – Имс едва не мурчал. – У меня полно еды, дров для камина и гранатового вина для твоего любимого глинтвейна. Надеюсь, ты не на пару часов заглянул?  
– Скорее пару дней, – улыбаясь, ответил Артур.  
– Лучше бы недель, – пробормотал Имс, но по тому, как зыркнул на него Артур, он понял, что сказал это недостаточно тихо. «Не давить и не требовать, наслаждаться и ценить то, что есть», – напомнил себе Имс, с трудом отпуская Артура из объятий. Все-таки нужно было снять с себя хотя бы куртку, а не ломиться на радостях в дом, как только увидел ботинки Артура.

Ужинали в гостиной на полу, наплевав на все нормы и правила этикета. Имс освободил кофейный столик от журналов и попытался придать ему вид праздничного стола, но свечи довольно быстро потерялись в количестве тарелок с едой: кажется, он немного увлекся и перестарался. Но Артур ел с удовольствием, изредка прерываясь на похвалу и благодарности: Имс подливал ему вино, и рассказывал особенности рецептов того или иного блюда. И делал он это не потому, что Артуру это нравилось или хотя бы было интересно, а потому что так он отвлекал себя от тех вопросов, что рвались с языка. Например, где он был до приезда сюда? Почему не мог сразу ответить? И что, черт возьми, за дела у него такие, что даже он сам, Имс, со всеми своими связями не мог выяснить все это?

Имс присматривался к Артуру: с их последней встречи он слегка похудел, под глазами были темные круги, и даже милые ямочки, появлявшиеся на лице Артура, когда тот улыбался, не могли отвлечь от уже почти не заметных кровоподтеков на подбородке и скуле. За всей этой суетой он не успел заглянуть в спальню, но был уверен, что найдет там не привычный чемодан и несессер, а дорожную сумку. Да, дорогую и кожаную, но наполненную только самым необходимым. Такие «тревожные чемоданчики» были у каждого из них. Припрятанные в тайниках по всему миру, в небольших квартирках-лежках, или ячейках в аэропортах и на вокзалах. Артур от кого-то убегал? Приехал к Имсу просто «залечь на дно»?

Вопросы множились, а надежда на ответы все таяла и таяла. Артур захмелел и немного раскраснелся. Стянув свитер и расстегнув пару пуговиц на бежевой в тонкую полоску рубашке, он сидел и млел от легкого и осторожного массажа ног, который делал ему Имс. Вот вроде бы удачный момент, чтобы выпытать все, но Имс знал наверняка, стоит только начать, как от этой расслабленности не останется и следа. Очень не хотелось портить такой редкий вечер на двоих.

– Артур, может быть, переместимся куда-то в более подходящее место, м? – игриво подвигал бровями Имс.  
– Как только я приму горизонтальное положение, сразу усну. Не хочу, еще так рано!

Имс бросил быстрый взгляд на часы: время близилось к полуночи.

– Если ты ждешь, что Санта заглянет к нам и оставит под елочкой свои подарки или наполнит наши носки сладостями, то у меня для тебя плохие новости: во-первых, Санты не существует, а во-вторых, нас бы ждал уголь и зола, как и полагается плохим мальчикам.  
– Да ну? Ты плохой мальчик, Имс? – игриво протянул Артур. Верный признак того, что он все-таки перебрал.  
– Еще какой, вот проспишься и я покажу тебе, что хранится у меня в сейфе.  
– Какая-нибудь гравюра Эшера?  
– Фи, какие банальности. Разве в твоей коллекции их недостаточно?  
– О, ты решил воспользоваться воображением?  
– И стимулировать твое, – закивал Имс, все-таки поднимая Артура на ноги. – Пойдем, малыш, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Да и мне тоже.  
– И что, ты собрался петь мне колыбельную?  
– Вообще-то, я надеялся, что колыбельная с тебя и ты ее будешь выстанывать, а не петь. Но, наверное, отложим это до утра.

Артур прижался к Имсу горячим боком, посмотрел в его глаза своими, затуманенными алкоголем, и вдруг прошептал:

– С Рождеством, мистер Имс.

Часы пробили полночь.  


– С Рождеством, Артур.

Было бы очень романтично поцеловать друг друга после поздравлений, но Артур практически вырубился у Имса в руках и его пришлось буквально нести наверх. Надо отдать ему должное, он хотя бы не мешал его раздевать, полностью доверившись рукам Имса и лишь изредка звал его по имени, нашептывая что-то совсем уж неразборчивое. 

Имс лукавил, когда намекал на утренний секс. Он отлично знал, что Артура ожидает не самое приятное похмельное пробуждение и все, что он захочет, это аспирин и еще восемь часов блаженной тишины. Ну, возможно чуть меньше, но таблетки он все равно подготовил заблаговременно. 

Имс проснулся от легких прикосновений к груди и шее. Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел, как Артур водит по его татуировкам кончиком пальца, едва касаясь и повторяет этот путь губами, медленно двигаясь от одного чернильного рисунка к другому. 

– Обожаю твои татухи, – прошептал Артур. Имс уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Артур продолжил: – Бестолково набитые, но каждая со смыслом, и кто бы знал, как я хочу, чтобы когда-то на тебе появилась еще одна. _Моя_. 

Имс едва не подскочил на кровати, ему хотелось кричать и прыгать до потолка, или подмять Артура под себя и расцеловать его за такие слова, или немедленно бежать к мастеру и набивать эту самую татуировку. Вместо этого, он попытался тайком глубоко вдохнуть и угомонить сердце, норовившее выскочить из груди, но, разумеется, был тут же раскрыт:

– Я тебя разбудил? – без вины в голосе спросил Артур.  
– Возбудил, – прохрипел Имс. Услышанное только что было бесценно, но он все равно чувствовал себя вором, будто на самом деле украл это признание, хоть оно и было адресовано ему.  
– Прости, дорогой, но я пока не способен на активные действия, – Артур уронил голову ему на плечо и смачно поцеловал его в ключицу, – но за таблетки спасибо. Мне уже получше.  
– Рад это слышать, – Имс мимоходом коснулся макушки Артура губами и обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
– Впрочем, я мог бы помочь с твоим возбуждением, – Артур опустил руку с живота Имса на пах и очень уверенно обхватил твердеющий член ладонью.  
– Не дразнись понапрасну, – в разрез со своими словами, Имс приподнял берда и слегка подался навстречу ласкам.

Артур согласно промычал и продолжил аккуратно двигать рукой, прихватывая кожицу и избегая касаний к головке: требовалась сноровка и навык, чтобы делать это так тягуче приятно без единой капли смазки. Имс закусил губу и пытался сдержаться всеми силами, потому что этого было недостаточно, потому что хотелось совсем иначе, потому что хотелось, хотелось, хотелось… Схватить Артура и разложить под собой, взять у него в рот и вдоволь насладиться его стонами и сорванным шепотом, хотелось насадить его и трахать… Хотелось до белых пятен под веками…

– У меня есть идея, – вдруг сказал Артур и плавно заполз на Имса, усаживаясь верхом. Имс, решивший, что его ждет передышка не сразу понял, что тот задумал, но едва не захлебнулся собственным стоном, когда Артур растянул ягодицы и устроил его член между ними. – Мне понадобится твоя помощь, – сообщил он, потянувшись к верхнему ящику прикроватной тумбочки и выуживая оттуда флакон.  
– А как же «никаких активных действий»?  
– А мы не будем никуда торопиться, – назидательно сообщил Артур. – Выдави немного мне на спину, – попросил он, передавая Имсу смазку.

И только теперь до него дошло коварство плана Артура. Густая жидкость медленно стекала по ложбинке на спине Артура и капала на головку члена Имса. Сам же Артур едва заметно покачивал бедрами, растягивая искусственную влагу по всему стволу и ягодицам. Он уперся ладонями в грудь Имса и внимательно следил за его реакцией, будто пытался найти и поймать на его лице что-то тайное, сокровенное.

Артур не солгал, они действительно никуда не торопились: движение бедер было преступно медленным и не достаточным для того, чтобы быстро кончить, но и не настолько ленивым, чтобы возбуждение сошло на нет. Время от времени Артур просил добавить смазки, выгибался, чтобы она лучше и быстрее стекала, наклонялся к шее и груди Имса, покрывая ее влажными поцелуями. Имс пытался ловить его губы своими, но Артур уворачивался:

– Не думаю, что после вчерашнего тебе понравится этот поцелуй, – объяснил он на вопросительно вздернутые брови Имса.  
– Глупости, – немедленно ответил Имс и, ухватившись за его шею, все-таки притянул к себе ближе, настойчиво раскрывая его рот языком и требовательно просовывая его внутрь. 

Обманчиво мягкое покачивание и трение задницы о член пьянило, но страсть и напор, с которой Артур ответил на поцелуй, буквально срывали башню. Имс ухватился за ягодицы Артура и сильнее сжал, увеличивая контакт, приподнял бедра и резко толкнулся, потом еще и еще, повторяя снова и снова. Артур привстал и попытался откинуться назад, но едва не потерял равновесие. Имс притормозил и позволил ему упереться в свои ноги повыше колен, чуть придерживая его за бедро, он снова продолжил вталкиваться ему между ягодиц. Свободной рукой он выдавил смазку на член Артура и обхватил его, плотно сжимая ладонь. 

Артур прикусил губу, заглушая стон, но тут же попробовал увеличить скорость и чаще подаваться Имсу навстречу.

– Мы никуда не торопимся, помнишь? – поддел его Имс.  
– Ах-ха, – протянул Артур, пытаясь сжать ягодицы и обхватить ими член Имса: в отместку что ли?  
– Я все сделаю сам, ты просто получай удовольствие.  
– Как и всегда с тобой, Имс, – прошелестел Артур на грани слышимости.

Больше мотивации ему и не требовалось: практически зажав Артура между своим членом и рукой, он попытался синхронизировать ритм, но его дыхание давно сбилось, сердце выскакивало из груди, а мозг плавился от переизбытка ощущений. Артур, его чудесный, отзывчивый Артур, отвечал на его ласки всем телом. От одного этого в голове взрывались фейерверки. Но по венам давно раскаленной лавой текло желание, подогреваемое той яркой картиной, что открывалась ему: по смуглой коже Артура стекали капельки пота, в его собственной ладони, скользил и готов был вот-вот взорваться извержением его член, а сквозь искусанные губы прорывались почти гортанные стоны. Ну кто вообще в состоянии вытерпеть все это так долго?

Имс и не вытерпел:

– Прости, малыш, я больше не могу! – выкрикнул он и шумно кончил Артуру на спину.

Стараясь не сбиться с ритма, он продолжал двигать рукой, но Артур сам обхватил его ладонь и в несколько резких движений догнал Имса в его блаженстве, падая на перепачканную спермой грудь.

– Теперь нам бы не помешал душ и свежая постель, – пробормотал Имс, немного отдышавшись.  
– Угу.  
– Но чуть позже, если ты не против.  
– Угу.  
– Эй, ты там в порядке? – забеспокоился Имс.  
– Да, просто шевелиться не хочу. Кажется, на этот утренний секс у меня ушли все силы.  
– О! Так ты предлагаешь отнести тебя в ванную?  
– Нет! – наверное, должно было прозвучать резко, но получилось скорее томно. – Хватит того, что ты меня вчера в кровать принес.  
– Мне совсем не сложно, хоть ты и достаточно тяжелый.  
– Я сам дойду, дай мне только еще пару минут.  
– Я тебя никуда не тороплю, мой дорогой.

Душ принимали вместе, лениво тиская и оглаживая друг друга. Артур, добравшись до зубной щетки, удовлетворенно вздохнул и едва выполоскав рот, присосался к Имсу. Будто именно глубоких и долгих поцелуев ему не хватило во время их постельных игрищ. Впрочем, Имс не был против, ему нравились поцелуи Артура: властные и требовательные, но наполненные лаской; он умело чередовал силу с нежностью, каждый раз угадывая момент, когда хочется одного или другого. 

Пока Артур брился, Имс успел сменить постельное белье и принести пару бутылок свежей воды, если они собирались еще поваляться в постели, кофе пить не стоило.

Еще одна вещь, доступная только для Имса, – растрепанные волосы Артура. Выйдя из ванной, он еще раз просушил их полотенцем и слегка зачесал пятерней назад. Имс улыбнулся уголком рта и пристроил их полотенца на сушилке, пока Артур забирался обратно под одеяло. Конечно, Имс к нему присоединился.

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, мистер Имс, – сказал Артур, устраиваясь на боку и заглядывая в глаза Имсу, отзеркалившему его позу.  
– По-моему я уже получил свой рождественский подарок, разве нет?  
– Ну, технически, мой приезд был просто сюрпризом, подарок я привез с собой.  
– И когда ты намерен мне его вручить? – заинтересовался Имс.  
– Вообще-то, я бы предпочел, чтобы это был обмен подарками, а не просто «вручение». Звучит так, будто я тебе премию какую-то буду давать, – фыркнул Артур.  
– Да, я тоже предпочитаю, когда ты мне просто даешь, без всяких премий, – хихикнул Имс.

Артур, сперва нахмуривший брови, вдруг хрюкнул и засмеялся. 

– Пошляк! Ты всегда все переворачиваешь с ног на голову.  
– За это ты меня и любишь, – пожал плечами Имс. Ему нравился чистый, искренний смех Артура. Еще одна редкость в его копилке.  
– Не за это, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Артур.  
– Да? Тебе больше нравится во мне что-то другое? – Имс очень хорошо понимал, что имеет в виду Артур, но отчего-то стремился сохранить шутливый тон разговора. Ведь так можно было сделать вид, что все сказанное не серьезно, а так, влияние момента или магия Рождества. В общем, придумать отговорку. Он пытался оставить открытую дверь для них обоих, возможность откатить все назад в любой момент, но Артур не принял эту игру, и приложил ладонь к его губам, призывая замолчать и выслушать.

– Мне нравится в тебе все, Имс, но люблю я тебя просто так. Ни за что. Потому что нельзя любить за что-то одно, только целиком.

Имс поцеловал его пальцы и приложил их к своей щеке, потерся, как щенок о хозяйскую руку:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Артур. И, кажется, уже давно.

Артур широко улыбнулся и притянул Имса в сладкий тягучий поцелуй.

– И это все еще не подарок, – заявил он, ухмыляясь, когда оторвался от Имса.  
– Да-да, ты что-то там говорил про обмен. У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок. Но давай для начала отпразднуем это знаменательное событие?  
– Какое? – удивился Артур.  
– Тот чудный день, когда мы оба перестали быть идиотами и рассказали друг другу о своих чувствах! Предлагаю завести традицию, праздновать это каждый год бурным сексом на всех поверхностях, и начать прямо сейчас!

Пузырящаяся радость распирала Имса, он готов был с каждой крыши орать о своем счастье и творить что-то глупое и не рациональное. Для рационального у него был Артур. 

– Мне нравится эта идея, и с какой же поверхности ты предлагаешь начать?  
– Горизонта-а-льной, – протянул Имс, переворачивая Артура и подминая под себя.  
– Какой хитрец, но в этот раз снизу будешь ты! – Уверенно заявил Артур и ловко выбравшись из-под Имса, лег сверху, пристраивая свой член между его ягодиц.  
– Я ведь и был снизу, разве нет? – пробурчал Имс, но вместо сопротивления удобнее расположился на кровати: подложил руки под подушку и шире развел ноги. – Для тебя – все, что захочешь. 

Артур все делал обстоятельно, поэтому Имс заранее приготовился к до-о-олгим предварительным ласкам и растяжке, но он никак не ожидал влажного прикосновения к анусу.

– Ах-арти! Ты меня ба-ах-алуешь, – выдохнул он, когда ощущения повторились.  
– Все для тебя, дорогой. Так что жуй подушку и не отвлекай меня!

О, Имс и не собирался. Ему вообще стоило огромных усилий оставаться в реальности, а не уплывать в то манящее марево подсознания, где заканчивались границы его тела и оставалось только чистое удовольствие. Язык Артура, такой верткий и твердый во рту во время поцелуев, был невероятно нежен в этой интимной ласке. Раз за разом он прижимался сильнее, пока не проник самым кончиком внутрь, раздвигая плотные мышцы. И да, Имс жевал подушку, потому что не взвыть в этот момент быть просто невозможно! Казалось, все нервные окончания его тела срочно переехали в одну единственную точку, и теперь посылали оттуда сигналы не то в мозг, не то прямо в член. Отвлекшись на размышления об этой альтернативной анатомии, Имс не сразу понял, что внутри уже не только язык, но и, кажется, палец. 

Окончательно потеряв счет времени и, скорее всего, лишившись подушки, Имс ерзал по кровати, пытаясь уже наконец кончить. Хотя бы на пальцах. Артур точно вознамерился пытать его неторопливыми ласками и нежностью, правда, было совершенно не понятно, чего он хочет добиться: Имс и так терял голову, когда Артур оказывался рядом. Он хотел лишить его даже тех остатков мозгов, что отвечали за базовые функции организма?

– Ах-Артур, хва-ах-атит, я больше не могу-у, – Имс практически выл от бессилия.  
– Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить в это, – сам Артур, как будто охрип, голос его звучал приглушенно и загнанно – он тоже никак не мог выровнять дыхание.  
– Умоляю тебя: трахни меня или дай кончить, я сейчас сдохну-у, – сил говорить практически не было, тело сводило от накатывающих волн удовольствия; огонек возбуждения, щекочущий где-то в солнечном сплетении в самом начале, разгорелся в пожарище и казалось, будто по телу растекается густое живое пламя, которое невозможно затушить. – Как ты сам-то держишься до сих пор?  
– На грани, – рыкнул Артур и все-таки заменил пальцы своим членом.

Имс уткнулся в подушку и сгреб простынь под ней, приподнимая бедра, он стремился навстречу Артуру, желая принять его сразу и целиком, до самого основания.

Видимо, долгая прелюдия разбудила в Артуре что-то глубинно-темное, такое же горячее так бушующий в Имсе пожар, потому что он сразу же взял быстрый темп: входил глубоко и резко, до боли сжимал бедро одной рукой, другой упираясь в лопатку, будто Имса и вправду нужно было держать.

– Черт, ты все равно слишком узкий, – выдавил Артур, вколачиваясь в него сильнее.  
– Еще! Резче! – Имсу удавалось выдавить из себя только по слову за один раз, но и эта способность скоро ему отказала, он мог только стонать на выдохе и шумно хватать открытым ртом воздух.  
– Мало... тебе? – рыкнул Артур и прижался к его спине мокрой грудью, – Мало?

Артур запустил руки под подушку, переплел пальцы с имсовыми и зашептал:

– Ты кончишь без рук, Имс. Только на моем члене. 

О, черт, черт, черт! Это прозвучало не то, как обещание, не то, как приказ. И как же это заводило! Имс был уверен, что просто не способен возбудиться еще больше, но эти несколько слов подстегнули и взвинтили его еще больше, практически вынося за грань. Он сжался сильнее, стремясь удержать Артура внутри, ответить на его порыв и вскрикнул от резкой боли: Артур впился зубами в его плечо. И мир рассыпался на миллиарды крошеный частей, стерся в пыль и растворился в темноте блаженного ничто. 

Имс мог на пальцах одной руки пересчитать те разы, когда оргазм выметал все мысли из головы, но вот терял он сознание впервые. 

– Ого, – прохрипел он, когда, как ему показалось, он смог это сделать.  
– М? – отозвался сверху такой же многословный Артур.

Вообще-то он был занят очень важным делом: он вылизывал Имсу плечо. Или, как подсказывала память, зализывал свой укус.

– Ого, говорю. Это было мозговыносяще. В смысле – буквально.  
– Ну, кажется, твой мозг вернулся, раз ты такие слова выговариваешь, – Артур сполз с Имса и уткнулся лбом в его плечо, поглаживая рукой разгоряченную спину.  
– Это все иллюзия, на самом деле меня все еще колбасит.  
– Оно и видно, – хмыкнул Артур и потащил за край покрывало, на котором они так удачно устроились.

Имс бы с удовольствием завернулся в него и прижался к Артуру еще теснее, но под ним остывало пятно и это было не слишком приятно, зато немного отрезвляюще. Приподнявшись на дрожащих руках, он отбросил в сторону изрядно подпорченную подушку и кое-как вытащил из-под себя скомканную ткань.

– Нам придется посетить Галерею Хейса в ближайшее время, – сказал он, спихивая все это с кровати.  
– Или «Зара Хоум», – кивнул Артур. – И мне нужна твоя аптечка. Кажется, я прокусил тебе плечо, и рану как минимум нужно обработать, а, может, и наложить пару швов.  
– Какой ты оказывается хищный.  
– Неожиданно, да. 

Сидя на краю ванной, Имс развлекал себя тем, что считал ребра Артура, пока тот аккуратно водил по ранкам ваткой, смоченной в обеззараживающем растворе. Трусы надеть никто из них не догадался, поэтому, наверняка, со стороны это выглядело еще более нелепо, чем Имс мог бы себе представить.

– Думаю, для обмена подарками и ужина нам стоит все-таки одеться, – поделился он своим откровением с Артуром.  
– Определенно, – согласился тот, наклеивая заживляющий пластырь. Голод, отозвавшийся громким бурчанием в его животе, тоже поддержал эту идею. 

В этот раз ели в столовой. Но все равно очень торопливо и не особо соблюдая классические правила применения вилки и ножа. Имс похвалил себя за запасливость и заранее приготовленные закуски: на что-то требующее больше пяти минут в микроволновке их обоих бы не хватило.

Утолив первый голод, Артур отпил из своего стакана с соком и удовлетворенно вздохнул:

– Месяц мечтал об этом.  
– О бурном сексе и плотном ужине?  
– О нормальной еде.  
– Где ты был, Артур? Почему с тобой было так тяжело связаться? – Имс положил ладонь на его руку и заглянул в глаза.  
– В неприятностях я был, по самые уши. Но теперь все вопросы закрыты, и я могу забыть это как страшный сон. И мне бы очень не хотелось обсуждать это или тем более, чтобы это повторилось.  
– Это как-то связано с тем подарком, что ты мне приготовил? – насторожился Имс.  
– Частично. Скорее, это помогло мне решиться отдать его тебе. 

Артур вышел из комнаты, и Имс, подозревая куда тот пойдет, сделал тоже самое – его подарок был в сейфе в спальне. Артур хмыкнул, заметив это и на лестнице протянул ему руку.

– Разве мой подарок не лежит под елкой в гостиной?  
– Разумеется, но я думал, что ты откроешь его при всех, поэтому положил туда стандартный набор: галстук, булавку и запонки.  
– Банально.  
– Зато очень предсказуемо.  
– Не поспоришь.

В спальне Артур прошел к своей сумке и вытащил из нее тонкий белый конверт. Имс же достал из сейфа небольшую черную коробочку. Отдавали друг другу молча, лишь переглянувшись и приподняв уголки губ. 

В конверте оказался всего один листок обычной бумаги. Аккуратно выводя буквы, Артур написал несколько адресов по всей Европе и Штатам, пару штук были в Азии и один в Австралии. В самом низу страницы был написан номер телефона – уже знакомый Имсу.

– Это все мои тайные места. Там ты сможешь меня найти или залечь на дно, если тебе потребуется. В каждом из них есть небольшой схрон с оружием и наличными, на всякий случай, – пояснил Артур, пристально глядя в глаза Имса.  
– Спасибо. Это… это очень ценно. 

Имс понимал, что Артур только что доверил ему свою безопасность. Он ехал к нему с этим сокровищем, не зная наверняка, что Имс ответит взаимностью. Явно без какого-либо запасного плана. И кто из них рисковый и азартный?

– А ты свой не откроешь?

Артур будто спохватился и потянул за крышку коробочки: на тонком металлическом колечке были прикреплены два ключа и электронный брелок.

– Это от ворот и сигнализации дома. Ключи от парадной и задней двери.  
– Это ты так говоришь, что я могу приезжать, когда захочу? – вздернул бровь Артур.  
– Это я так говорю, что никого не хочу здесь видеть, кроме тебя.  
– Ты такой романтик, – Артур улыбнулся шире и обнял Имса, повисая на шее.  
– Весь в тебя, – Имс нарочно увернулся от поцелуя и чмокнул его в нос. – Один вопрос.  
– Да-а?  
– Сколько ты заплатил Коббу и Ко, чтобы они не приехали ко мне на Рождество?  
– Нисколько, – Артур не стал отпираться и делать вид, что не понимает, о чем он говорит, – я просто сказал, что хочу побыть с тобой наедине и они тут лишние. Если только не хотят быть свидетелями нашего безудержного секса.  
– Держу пари, Ариадна сказала что-то типа «я бы посмотрела».  
– Почти, – рассмеялся Артур.  
– У девчонки все-таки патологическое любопытство. Думаешь, они поверили и действительно испугались такой перспективы, или решили не спорить с тобой лишний раз?  
– Думаю, мне все равно, – пожал плечами Артур. – К тому же, дом, в котором мы только вдвоем, открывает большие возможности для соблюдения и укоренения ранее обозначенной тобой традиции.  
– Секс на всех поверхностях? – игриво предположил Имс.  
– Секс на всех поверхностях! – подтвердил Артур.

~ * ~  
Ближе к Новому году в Зум-конференции:

– Ари, что за чушь? Артур наверняка вытащил его на какое-то дело, – уверенно говорил Доминик.  
– Да ну? И ты даже знаешь на какое? Юсуф точно был бы в курсе, если бы Имс где-то работал в праздники. Да, Юсуф?  
– Не надо меня в это впутывать, я вообще отсыпался все эти дни в отеле, – отмахивался Юсуф.  
– А я говорю, что у них роман! И уже давно! – настаивала на своем Ариадна.  
– Ты еще ставки начни принимать, – огрызнулся Кобб.  
– С вами это даже не интересно, – отмахнулась Ариадна. – Впрочем, когда – и я настаиваю, когда! – я окажусь права, я вам обоим очень громко напомню «Я же говорила!» и не сметь закатывать глаза! Ни сейчас, ни потом!

Ариадна сложила руки на груди и наморщила лоб. Юсуф и Кобб попрощались и отключились от звонка.

– Ставки, ставки. Опоздали! – пробурчал Юсуф, стирая на доске столбик с именами Имса и Артура. Вместо этого, он вписал туда Кобб/Ари, потом подумал, и исправил на Ари/Кобб. – Да, так правдоподобнее.

Надпись вверху доски гордо сообщала: «Шиперский тотализатор сновидцев».


End file.
